Twin Hearts
by Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01
Summary: Mishimas and Kazamas aren't the only one had family secrets, Hwoarang most of his life he never knew of his Family's secret and thought that his life was normal. But soon his life turned upside down as things get hectic for the young Redhead when his Twin Brother came, what trouble are they getting themselve into.
1. Prologue

**Twin Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**A/N: This is my first time doing Tekken so be nice. And Oh this is Yaoi since there are lots of Yaoi.**

**NOTE: This is AU. Every character I like, You like and we like are here or so. **

**WARNING: Light Yaoi Okay and I'm sorry…**

**Summary: **Mishimas and Kazamas aren't the only one had family secrets, Hwoarang most of his life he never knew of his Family's secret and thought that his life was normal. But soon his life turned upside down as things get hectic for the young Redhead when his Twin Brother came, what trouble are they getting themselve into..

**Pairings:**

**Jin Kazama x Hwoarang**

**Kazuya Mishima x Haneul Rang**

**Lars Alexanderson x Lee Chaolan**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**PROLOGUE**

"No matter how far  
the distance between us,  
even my eyes can no longer see  
you will always be my dear brother.**"**

**By: **Haneul Rang the Last Gumiho

(Flashback: 16 years ago)

_A small redheaded boy sobbed quietly, curled in a tight ball in a shadowed corner of an alleyway between two buildings._

_He was hiding… the older boys were trying to get him again, his fighter twin brother is not here right now. He didn't understand why, but every time they saw him, they made horrible faces and tried to hurt him!_

_They always said it was because of his wings. They said he was different from all the other angels, so he didn't deserve to be happy like the rest of them._

_Whenever they managed to catch him, they would hold his tails and threaten to pull them out if he ever told anyone; then he would be banished from living with the humans._

_The boy cried harder. He didn't understand why he was different; why his tails were different, why there's so many. Both his mother and father had normal no tails!_

_Suddenly, he heard the sounds of the others getting closer, and the boy whimpered, alerting them to his location accidentally._

"_Hey, he's over here!"_

"_Where? I wanna teach that little reject a lesson!"_

"_What he do this time, Micha?"_

"Everything!_ He looked at me funny today during training! So Imma—"_

"_Hey, don't do anything stupid, Micha…"_

"_Hehe, of course not… I'm just going to make sure he never looks at me again,"_

_The boy cried out as he was roughly pulled up by the hair until his face was just inches from another's. The other boy, Micha, sneered and threw him back to the ground, "Hold him down Aril, I don't want him thrashing and getting this stuff on me,"_

_Aril, shook his head vehemently, "No, Micha! This is what I was talking about! We can't do this!"_

_Micha growled, "Are you gonna back out _now_!"_

"_I'm not doing this Micha! I'm going to leave if you continue to do this," Aril threatened._

_The boy beneath Micha sobbed harder, unknowing of his fate._

"_Whatever coward; leave for all I care! I'm going to finish this and you're not going to stop me!"_

_The small child soon found himself pinned more forcefully to the ground and he panicked as Micha pulled a small vial from a pouch. He writhed wildly, causing Micha to curse. But the older, stronger boy succeeded in stilling him, and the blonde child could only watch in growing horror as Micha popped the cork on the glass and held the container over his face; more specifically, his eyes._

_The boy doubled his efforts, but to no avail._

_Micha managed to get a few drops of the unknown substance into each of the child's eyes before he was violently ripped from the boy._

_The small child howled in pain and clawed helplessly at his eyes._

'It burns,'_ the boy thought_. 'So much… Make it stop!'

_The boy heard deeper, rougher voices over the sound of his screaming and he looked—as well as he could— over to the source. All he saw was a flaming red blur hovering above him._

'Make it stop! Please!'

_And suddenly, the world turned black._

(Present Day)

Haneul Rang sat bolt upright in his bed, panting and sweating. He gripped his shirt in his hand tightly.

He'd had the dream again… the one where he'd had his sight stolen from him…

The day during which his life had been changed forever…

Haneul managed to calm his breathing slightly. By that time he could tell it was nearly morning; the birds outside were beginning to recite their ever-changing songs and he could clearly hear his Master Baek rustling around in his room as if it was next to his instead of down the hall.

When Haneul's vision had been forcibly taken from him at the tender age of seven, his other senses had been called upon more heavily to help guide him through life; as well as some more _unexpected_ things.

Haneul was—for lack of a better term—a Gumiho, a Nine Tailed Fox in human form, and more specifically, he was one of the few with _special_ abilities…

Now, he wasn't an _Angel_ as in God's little minions… no, he was a Gumiho: a creature that appears in the oral tales and legends of Korea, and are akin to werefoxes or European fairies. According to those tales, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho, like its Japanese and Chinese counterparts. It can freely transform, among other things, into a beautiful woman or Handsome Male often set out to seduce boys and Girls, and eat their liver or heart (depending on the legend).… Yeah, that contributed to their differences a little.

In addition to those he had the capability to make maps in his mind by just touching something. He could touch the sidewalk and be able to pinpoint every building, tree, shrub, or large body of water within a three mile radius. Usually he'd make it more discreet than bending down to put his hand on the probably nasty sidewalk, like making it seem he was taking a break by leaning against a convenient building, but he'd lived in this city his whole life, so he was pretty sure he was adept in traveling its streets without needing to touch anything.

Soon though— soon he and his brother were being sent to Master Baek to be well cared for since they had no other relatives left, after the incident on that alley Hwoarang his twin had been more protective and blames himself for not being there to save him, he blames himself because of the lost sight and since then he dedicated his life to find a way to return his twin's sight no matter what.

And now for all 16 years of his lonely life in the lone temple in the hill, he's going out to go to Japan where his twin is going to participate this tournament known as the King of the Iron Fist, with Master Baek's help he could be with his Twin Brother. His life in the temple had been lonely except that some of his Father's young friends stayed loyal and looking after him. Sung and Rino they were Ninjas under his Father's tutelage were coming with him in Japan.

Soft knocking to the door caught his hearing…

"Han, Master Baek is here to fetch us." Sung called out by the door.

"Yes I'm coming…" Haneul answered mildly.

He stood up from his seat and walks out of the door with Sung's Guidance, once they reached outside.

"Well now, You're a looker, yo!" Rino called out by the gates.

Haneul frowned by what his friend means and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean, Rino?" he asked curiously.

"Outfit consists of Light Brown and green leather vest with a buckle at your collar, topped with short sleeved leather Jeonbok, Necklace with a skull and star pendant, Orange-lensed goggles on forehead which are pushed up out of the way. His hair has been brushed back since the goggles would stop it from returning to its natural position, Brown leather fingerless gloves, Belted blue jeans with a big silver buckle, Brown leather chaps with orange designs, and Dark brown leather boots with a metal toe cap and spurs." Sung added the statement. "You really are a looker I admit, but the short sleeved leather Jeonbok made you different than your twin."

Master Baek could only chuckle at the statement, it was true that Hwoarang and Haneul were Twins by Birth, and people would often mistake their identities, many had mistaken Hwoarang as Haneul and the other was the same, so in order to make people stop mistaking them from one another, Haneul would often wear a Jeonbok and other Korean Traditional Clothing or so, but he would go with the flow of Modernity clothing but the Jeonbok would often be present.

During the trip to Japan, Sung and Rino were vigilant enough to warn others to not dare hurt their friend or they will pay the price. The two were just seating behind them, as he and Master Baek were at the front.

"Does Hwoarang know that I'm coming to Japan?" Haneul asked kindly.

"Yes he does, at first he was against the idea of you going to Japan. But with efforts of persuasion he gave in and asked me to accompany you since I'm entering the Tournament too." Master Baek answered with amusement in his voice.

"You guilt tripped him did you, Master?" Haneul chuckled.

"More likely, I felt guilty of not telling him to visit you for once in a while because you're lonely, I understand that been busy, but it's not right." Master Baek answered.

"Yes, he had been busy I can understand that Master. He's doing the very best he can to win and kept as much money as he could to fund the operation for my eyes." Haneul couldn't help but laugh lightly at the thought. "And the letter told me something about his Rival…that Kazama boy, hmm…it looks more like there is something more on that rivalry than meets the eyes, the way I hear how his rivalry goes around with that boy, in my understanding Hwoarang likes this Kazama Boy but he doesn't know that yet since he's a little Naïve sometimes and too oblivious to the advances that were meant for him."

"So you're saying that Hwoarang is in love with Jin Kazama his own rival and Hwoarang was still unaware of those feelings?" Master Baek asked.

"Hmm, Hwoarang doesn't know it yet, but later on I know he would and it will shock him to the very core of his being." Haneul answered.

"How do you know?" Master Baek asked raising a brow.

The blind redhead laughed lightly again and smiling when a stewardess blushed and shying away.

"Most rivals ending up with each other despite how they hate one another but deep inside they do care and showing it in their own way. It's that simple." He chuckled remembering some young rivals back in South Korea who came to him for advice.

"You seem to be wiser than Hwoarang, that boy is really reckless." Master Baek chuckled.

"Well, that's Hwoarang for you, Master…His passion burns like the flames of a Phoenix…I know you saw that passion that burns inside him, I know." Haneul chuckled.

**Tokyo Airport**

Hwoarang was peeved, yeah, his Master had guilt tripped him to let his blind twin go in japan.

"How can he enjoy if he can't even see…" He grumbled.

"Uhh…mate? Who are you talking to?" Steve asked.

The blond had accompanied the redhead since they stumbled on each other on the streets.

"Nothing really."

"What are we doing here in the Airport?" Steve asked.

But before the redhead could answer…

"Flight 623, Coming from Seoul, South Korea. Now entering airport." The loud speakers boomed with the soft girl's voice.

The duo looked up and watched the clean, white plane land. Within minutes people were rushing off of the plane. They waited until there were no more people coming off the plane. Hwoarang's frown was stopped by the familiar redhead of his twin and some familiar companions, still in uniform. The two locked eyes for a moment, though one can't see and Hwoarang grinned. The Korean broke the moment by rushing down some of the steps then jumping over the railing and to the ground from nearly eight feet. He kept up a fast pace almost a run towards his Twin.

"Han!" He called out.

The blind redhead perked up at the familiar voice and smiled in recognition.

"Hwoarang!" The Blind Redhead called out.

Hwoarang broke the moment by rushing down some of the steps then jumping over the railing and to the ground from nearly eight feet. He kept up a fast pace almost a run towards his twin. The redhead eventually bumped into someone else and they turned around.

"Hey-OH! Hwoarang! Man! The General called YOU a 'Faggot Potato Peeler'! Ha! YOU! A fag!?" The war buddy began to laugh. Hwoarang just grinned and started towards his again, dodging people, the man's eyes following him all way. Unexpected, Hwoarang broke out into a flat-out run and jumped onto the blind Korean man, locking the other redhead into a tight embrace as he collided with him.

"Han!" He laughed.

"Hwoarang! It's been a long time!" The blind redhead laughed.

Time seems to stop as the two redhead laughed at each other…

"I'm glad you came here safely!" Hwoarang grinned.

Though he couldn't see it, Haneul could sense that his rambunctious twin is grinning.

"I trust Master Baek and Sung and Rino to bring me here safely." Haneul laughed lightly.

For Hwoarang his twin's laugh is like a thousand chiming bell, at the side Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hwoarang was displaying affection to his look alike.

'_It must be his Twin.' _Steve thought, it's natural to show affection to a family, but he never in his life being around Hwoarang would show this side.

"Hey Steve! Come over here and meet my Bro!" Hwoarang called out.

The blond boxer walks towards and stood beside his friend and had a good look on Hwoarang's look alike. Mid-back length red hair, soft features and the body posture, yep definitely Hwoarang's twin.

"Steve this is my twin brother Haneul, Han this is Steve Fox a friend of mine." Hwoarang stated.

Haneul looked to where the Blond Brit was standing despite his eyes were close and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mister Fox, thank you for taking good care of my wayward twin for me."

"Han~!" Hwoarang whined impertinently.

"I was just joking." The blind redhead chuckled.

Steve knew he would like this redhead around, this guy brought out any emotions that his friend was hiding. During their ride towards the hotel.

"Hwoa, what is this I heard about you got into the hospital after being defeated by your rival?" Haneul asked curiously.

"Oh it was nothing he caught me off guard." The other twin answered.

"That's unlike you to drop your guard…did something happen?" The Blind Redhead asked.

Hwoarang looked nervously at his Master.

"Nothing much, just Hwoarang got his ass handed to him…" Steve stated saving his friend the explanation.

"You shouldn't be too reckless, brother. You know what happened the last time you dropped your guard during the Tae Kwon Do Tournament." Haneul asked tilting his head to the side.

Sung, Rino and Master Baek chuckled at how Hwoarang's facial color clashed on his hair.

"Don't remind me I'm still sore about it." Hwoarang huffed petulantly.

"I know…though I can't see it I know it's you and it's quite amusing." Haneul chuckled.

"To me it's not." Hwoarang huffed.

As they got to the Hotel, the blind redhead could feel all seeing eyes were on him while Hwoarang was talking to the desk lady, while Master Baek leads Sung and Rino to the room and he couldn't help but squirm and inch closer to his twin and tug his leather vest lightly.

"Is something wrong, Han?" Hwoarang asked turning his attention to his squirming twin.

The desk lady couldn't help but giggle at how shy the other redhead was.

"Umm…Hwoarang…" The Blind Redhead mumbled and tilted his head to the side where Anna Williams and some Girls looking at him and shuddered when his spine tingled and had a bad feelings about the looks he gets.

Hwoarang noticed this and couldn't help but glare…

"What are you looking at?" He growled.

All eyes looked away from the twins and Hwoarang dragged his blind twin to his room…

"My Battle will start tomorrow morning, you stay here with Sung and Rino, Okay?" Hwoarang asked as he leads his twin to his room.

"Okay, just be careful…" The Blind Redhead answered.

Everyone had left the two redheads the whole night all thanks to Steve, Hwoarang would have a bonding time with his twin. At the Lobby.

"So Steve, care to tell us who was that other redhead Hwoarang was dragging?" Paul asked.

"Oh him? Well his name was Haneul…Hwoarang's twin brother." Steve answered.

"Is he here to visit Hwoarang for the Tournament?" Julia asked.

"Well…I don't know, but I think he does and by the looks of it Hwoarang had no plans on letting him out of his sight anytime soon." Steve answered.

"That man is cuter than that rambunctious one." Anna purred.

"You better leave him be Miss Williams, Hwoarang may have respect on Women but touching his brother in a wrong way will stir his ire and he would get you and will make you pay." Steve ground out.

"Why does that guy had his eyes closed?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh…Haneul is blind…" Steve answered.

"How did you know?" Law asked.

"Hwoarang told me…" The Blond Brit answered.

The discussion went on and on that night about the Blind Redhead and his Brother, as the two brothers were asleep in each other's arms, Master Baek could only look at the two fondly. The Twins were reunited.

**Somewhere in the Temple of Azazel**

A woman stood up from where she was sitting…

"The calling of destiny, a great noble sacrifice, and destiny has been crossed, the downward slide will now begin as the twin hearts once again reunites for 15 years of separation and they together will face new journey of life." The woman murmured.

Then she gasped when she caught a glimpse of an evil shadow and went to the elder and told him what she saw.

"Danger lurks around the Twins, two lives will be lost if not well guarded, but maybe the two Evil Stars can." The Old Wise man answered.

"But Elder, it would be dangerous if they will be together with the Evil Stars. These Twins are of Pure ones despite one of the Twins are born cursed with a Fox of Nine of Tails." The Woman said.

The Elder had thought about it for a moment.

"I remember a friend once told me that sometimes not all of the time Angels were Human's Guardians, sometimes even a Demon can be a dependable Guardian if being dealt with correctly." The Elder said.

"So you are saying that the Two Evil Stars could be a rightful Guardian to these Twin Stars?" The Woman asked.

"Yes, and you'll never know maybe one of the Twins knows about this New Evil that lurks in a dark corner…go forth…seek out these twins and see how they will fare on their destiny." The Elder said giving his permission.

"Yes…I will go." The Woman said and set out on her new Journey.

She will seek out these Twins and will see if they will fair safely on this new danger.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 1

**Twin Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: Beginning**

"Never underestimate a blind warrior  
or you will live to regret insulting one.**"**

**By: **Haneul Rang

The incessant pounding awoke the blind redhead. Startled, he looked around in disorientation before identifying the source of the noise despite he cannot see anything, he already mentally mapped the room or better yet the inside of the Hotel. Someone was banging the door like mad and—this was where he woke completely—calling a name.

The need to hurry settled upon him, and he disentangled himself to scramble up. Hwoarang gave a displeased sound at that... and was out like a light again the next instant. An amused look crossed Haneul's face before another pound from the door darkened his mood.

"Just minute!" he shouted. He jumped up and looked for something to cover himself with. The task was more than difficult in the nearly lightless room, in his just awoken state.

_To hell with it._

Haneul snatched a pillow from the bed briskly. It was hardly an elegant solution, but the moron coming through the door seemed to lack grace himself. Haneul bolted to the door, fumbled a bit with the unfamiliar lock, and opened the door a crack. "Yes?"

"You are Hwoarang?" the official behind the door asked. Another one was standing just a foot away.

"Wha-." The blind redhead began groggily.

"You have a match. Come with us."

"What?"

"You got rescheduled. We gotta leave now, or you'll be disqualified."

"Wait just a minute—"

The official shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's now or never. Either you come now or throw in the towel."

"What's going on?" Haneul was immediately riled. "Give me a minute."

"You don't have much t—"

The door had already been slammed shut, as Haneul returned to the room with a new frenzy. Clothes, guards... He'd have to make do with what he had worn earlier, and hope it was still decent. The poor blind man doesn't know what's going on and he's in for trouble this time…

The Light Brown and green leather vest with a buckle at his collar, topped with short sleeved leather Jeonbok, top shone faintly in the dark, neatly placed on the back of a chair. Haneul flung it on. The rest of his clothes, then... Without any pretense of decorum, Haneul dropped down on the floor and felt his way around. He found the protective gear, thankfully, and slipped everything on in a flurry.

A new knock came from the door, along with a demand to be fast.

"Coming!" he shouted and managed to tie the footpads on. _Pants and tti, pants and tti..._, he repeated to himself. One hand found the tti just as he spotted the Belted blue jeans with a big silver buckle, Brown leather chaps with orange designs, and Dark brown leather boots with a metal toe cap and spurs. He grabbed it and bolted upright, flung the tti around his neck just as he pulled the pants on without even looking.

"Time's up," the official called grabbed the unsuspecting and panicking blind redhead, and Haneul, with an apologetic look at his twin, took his gauntlets with him and rushed to the door.

Hwoarang woke up just enough to catch a glimpse of the receding form, and nearly froze. "Wait! Haneul!"

Haneul heard him faintly, but it was too late then as he rushed down the corridor with the officials, who predicted doom with the timing, all the while cursing to himself and longing to stop andtell these people he was not Hwoarang.

He looked down and stopped dead on his tracks. "Wait! What's going on."

"You'll be disqualified. We haven't the time," the officials rushed to him and dragged him along. "Come on. It's our necks on the line, too."

"No, I gotta—"

"Come on!" The officials herded him into the yard and into the helicopter, which took off at a precarious speed.

Once inside the helicopter, the officials relaxed and gave a collective sigh of relief. One addressed Haneul, who was straightening his clothes and gear and running his hands through his hair in an attempt to look a little less unkempt. "Sorry about this, man. It's not our doing, but the rules are tight. You show late; you are out."

"Umm," Haneul said with a sigh as he retied the tti more tightly. "What's with the rush? You could give me more time to wake Hwoarang up. This can't be legal."

"We couldn't find you. Someone told us the wrong room. Can you believe it? It's too early in the morning, so we couldn't go busting doors. We searched the house and pretty much everywhere else, until this one guy at the gym told us where to look."

"Who was that, that guy?" The question came in a casual voice, not betraying any excessive interest.

"Some boxer. English, I think. He wasn't the only one there, either. Funny time to be up and practicing, but these fighter types..." At Haneul's reproachful look, the man quickly amended, "Not you. You're all right."

Haneul harrumphed, and then the officials went ghostly pale upon realization hits them that they had the wrong guy.

"Did you just said to give you time to wake Hwoarang," the man tried.

"Yes." Haneul glanced ruefully at Belted blue jeans with a big silver buckle, Brown leather chaps with orange designs, Then, he looked outside the window, Hwoarang would definitely have their heads.

"B-But you can fight right?" One of the officials asked nervously.

Haneul tilted his head to the side.

"Have you ever seen a blind man fight?"

They all cringed…yep…Hwoarang's going to lose it.

**There is Hell going on in Hwoarang's Room **Or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was _indeed_ hell going on inside the Redhead's room. And the cause of such hell was a 22 year old young adult who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

Baek heaved a sigh. His dearest student, Hwoarang, was usually a sweet and compliant boy. He was really the apple of his eyes. But that day, he seemed to find his new leisure quest in the form of throwing things and screaming his lungs out, Hence the hell inside the room.

"Those bastards will surely pay!" Hwoarang screamed again. His face was red and puffy and tears were still coming from his eyes.

"Hwoarang, calm down," Master Baek sighed forlornly. He was thankful that there was no one in the room else than the two of them. He had foreseen such thing would happen so he had ordered everyone not to enter the room before he considered it safe. And looking from Hwoarang's current state, it seemed the whole ordeal would take quite some time before it could be dubbed as safe.

Baek might be a Master, he might be a well-respected man, but first and foremost, he was a surrogate father. No father could see his son cry without trying to calm them. So, with utmost grace, he approached Hwoarang and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.

Hwoarang hid his face amidst the ruffles of his master's dobok, and from his shaking shoulders he could see that he was still crying. Smiling a little at his student's cute behavior, he knelt and cupped Hwoarang's face. He carefully tilted that tear drenched face up to meet his and with his thumbs he wiped the trace of tears from his student's face.

"Hwoarang is an older brother, so he shall not cry," he scolded him good-naturedly. "Hwoarang is Haneul's older brother so Hwoarang must not cry."

If anyone can stop Hwoarang from causing destruction it has to be his Master Baek.

"Now we should do something about your brother." Master Baek said.

But fate had begged to differ.

"What do you mean you can't cancel it?!" Hwoarang raged.

"Your brother is already there and will soon have to face his opponent." Jin huffed.

"He's Blind, damn it!" Hwoarang spat.

Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing, a blind man is going to fight a serious battle.

"Who was his opponent?" Sung demanded icily…

"Bryan Fury…" Jin answered.

That's all Hwoarang could register in his mind as he promptly fainted on the floor upon hearing the opponent's name.

"Is there something we could do, yo?" Rino asked.

"No…the guy is already involved…" Nina answered.

**AT THE ARENA**

The stony setting might have been awe-inspiring under different circumstances. Now, Haneul barely registered the grotesque statues as he was rushed to the arena, though he didn't care for he's blind.

"Let's make this quick shall we?" Bryan sneered at his opponent.

But then he noticed the oddity and snarled.

"You've got to be shitting me! That guy is blind!" He snapped.

But he grinned.

"But whatever I'll enjoy breaking every lovely pieces of your bone Rang."

Haneul sighed what did his twin got himself into…he had no choice but to fight this crazy guy by himself.

"Very well, if I must fight you…then I will, Never underestimate a blind warrior or you will live to regret insulting one."

Bryan moved first, rushing towards the blind redhead with a light step and eager fist that just barely missed his face. Haneul backed away from the attack and dropped down, swinging out with his leg to catch Bryan off balance. They started off slowly, almost like lovers feeing each other out for the first time. However, the honeymoon didn't last and their bodies began to move with more force, remembering what they had been trained to do. Rock-hard muscles powered driving blows against either man and the music hastened their steps.

The stained glass rattled in its frames as the two men continued their violent dance within the cathedral. Blue flames licked up the walls from the torches and the cameras buzzed around, capturing every move. The blind redhead fired out with powerful machinegun kicks; each one driving to end the fight in a flurry of overpowering blows, each one blocked and countered by his silver-haired opponent. The moment was an intoxicating mixture of adrenaline and blood as Bryan avoided being hit and swung around, his fist tearing the skin around Haneul's eye.

He sensed the blow coming, Bryan's gloved hand driving for his face and he didn't seem to move out of the way. It passed his cheek, catching his face and he could feel the tearing skin. His eye watered from the damage, tears stinging the wound and mixing with blood that trickled from the ripped flesh. After that, when the pain began to tint the edges of Haneul's consciousness, everything seemed to fade away and his drive to win took over. He side-stepped a driving jab and hooked Bryan square in the ribs, dropping the other man to his knees.

He pressed his advantage, booting his opponent halfway across the Arena and slamming him into a stone wall. Bryan's movement seemed to pause as he slid down the wall, his feet catching the floor before he grunted and fell forward. He landed on his hands and knees and spitting on the ground; bloody evidence that the blind redhead had won that round.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

The Helicopter landed down the hangar and the blind redhead stumbled on his way out.

"I gotta go…Hwoarang is not really happy with you people right now…" He muttered and calmly walking towards the exit to the Lobby.

Once he got to the lobby…he got swiped off his feet and got tossed on the shoulder of a familiar person.

"Uhh…Hwoarang…what are you doing…" He asked.

Then he squealed when a hard hand slapped his ass, knowing the action he paled…

"You're gonna get it…" Hwoarang's voice called out.

"But I didn't do anything!" The Blind Redhead whined as he tried to wiggle out of his twin's grasp and make an escape.

"Don't you even dare think about it…" Hwoarang warned.

Haneul groaned and allowed himself to be carried and accept that he's going to have a sore ass in a moment.

It didn't take long whimpers and good-natured scolding could be heard in the Twin's room…

"I'm sooorrryyy!" The Blind Redhead cried out.

"You should be, now that you got your little ass involved…" Hwoarang called back.

"It's not my fault they have mistaken me as you!" The Blind Redhead said.

"Because we're twins nitwit!" Hwoarang retaliated.

The blind redhead pouted as he sits on Hwoarang's lap, Soon the two were done bickering playfully and noticed that they had visitors watching them in amusement.

"Ahem! I Hate to Ruin the Moments but…Some of us here are Hungry you know…" Rino said with the Hint of amusement…

Haneul quickly got off of Hwoarang blushing so hard that can make a Fresh apple jealous…the two headed to the Kitchen…in the Living room Sung looked at Rino since he noticed Haneul slightly Blushes Making the Pink rose Jealous…

"What did you do this time?" he asked coldly…

"I did nothing…" Rino answered…

At the Kitchen…Haneul was still flustered on the earlier Event…

"Haneul Can you hand me the Knife." Hwoarang asked…

"H-Hai!..." He said snapping from his train of thoughts…

He thought He got the right Knife but what he had in hand is a rolled up mat…

"Uhh…Han, that's not a Knife it's a mat…" Hwoarang Said…

Haneul tried to register what he was holding and blushed at his hand it's indeed a mat…silence…then gales of Laughter…Steve Looked what's going on and went back to the Living room…

"What's going on?" Julia asked…

"The two Lovebirds are having a good time in the Kitchen…"Steve said…

That is when…

"HAN, DON'T!" Hwoarang's Voice called out and he sounds nervous…

At the Living room, everyone stiffed…

"B-But I'm almost done Hwoa…"The Blind Redhead said doing something…

"W-Wait, I-I changed my Mind…" Hwoarang said in a nervous tone…

"B-But Hwoa~…"Haneul whined…

"H-Han, W-Wait…Don't!...AANh!..." Hwoarang Groaned…

At the Living Room…Everyone is starting to get Nervous…

"Wh-what A-Are Th-Those T-Two D-Doing?" Xiaoyu asked nervously…

"M-Maybe Doing Something Like in the Movies?" Julia said equally Nervous…

"Was it even Possible?" Asuka asked, She's Nervous although she didn't show it…

"Of course…" Nina Chuckled…

"You seem not nervous…" Sung said…

"Not really…" Nina said…

"Is Hwoarang and Haneul Playing a New Game?" Lili asked…

"You Idiot those two are Having…" Rino yelled but cut off when the group starts looking at him…

Rino is turning an amazing shade of red…

"Han is having his Chance on Hwoarang…" He mumbled…

"But that's incest!" Steve cried out.

"But it's hotter than normal…Boy love." Xiaoyu giggled.

The others couldn't believe what they have just heard from Xiaoyu.

"Remind me to stay away from her." Steve whispered to Paul.

When…

"HANEUL!" Hwoarang's Surprised Voice…

"Hwoarang?...What is This?..." Haneul's curious voice…

"Oh That?...That's…Han, don't Pull it!..." Hwoarang said Nervously.

"EH?" The Blind Redhead Squeaked…

Rushed footsteps…

"Look out!" Hwoarang shouted…

"ACK!" Haneul Gasped…

"Whoa!" Hwoarang Gasped in Surprise…

There was a creaking noise…

"Han, Look out!" Hwoarang shouted…

And…

'_CRASH!, THUMP!, THUD!'_

At the Living Room…

"WHAT ARE THOSE TWO DOING?" Baek Yelled…

The group rushed to the Kitchen, and the Unlucky one to be the first came in the kitchen was Steve, he saw Haneul was on top of Hwoarang, Pinning him down Flat on the floor with their Lips are Locked…Steve Fainted on the Spot…Nina and the others Gaped Like a fish out of water, Baek coughed Hysterically and Sung helping him out of his Hysterical Coughing fit…on the floor Haneul Realized His Position immediately got off and apologized Profusely…

"I'm Really sorry Hwoarang!" The Blind Redhead said, his face is redder than his own hair.

"Don't worry It's an accident, I slipped and I accidentally Grabbed you along with me…" Hwoarang said as he sat up…

When…

"AHEM…Hwoarang We don't mind if we will do the cooking, you two should go and get a room to Make out…right guys?..."Nina said…

The Group nodded vigorously…

"But we're not doing anything!" Haneul Squeaked trying to hide his strawberry red face.

"What about that kiss? Isn't it obvious?..." Xiaoyu said…

"We're not doing anything all was an accident…" Hwoarang coughed… "Perverted bastards!"

There had been lots of discussions that night, even if Hwoarang doesn't want his Blind Twin to enter he had no choice but to let him. The blind redhead had fared spectacularly against Bryan Fury and won, he was proud of his brother, it seems that Sung and Rino had trained his brother well despite being blind. He wanted to see how far his twin could go.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2

**Twin Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tekken Okay?**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 2: The Hell of **

**being a Tag Team**

"Well…they're very unlikely partners,  
Bipolar Pair I say.**"**

**By: **Paul Phoenix

"WWHHAATT!?" A very angry voice boomed so early in the morning woke everyone up.

The Tournament Staff cowered in fright.

"There is a high possibility that…Mr. Han will be paired to someone else, sir…I'm sorry!" with that the Staff ran for his life.

Haneul walks out of the bedroom and sauntered towards his irate brother.

"Hwoarang…what's going on?" He asked.

"There will be a new Tournament and there will be a high chance that we won't be paired up." The other redhead answered.

"Was it really that bad? What is the new Tournament?" The Blind Redhead asked curiously.

"A Tag Team Tournament, we will be paired with one of the fighters." Hwoarang answered.

"Then it's not that bad…" Haneul stated.

"That's the problem, what I worry is that you'll might be paired up with Bryan or worst." Hwoarang groaned.

"We haven't heard much of the update yet, don't jump into conclusion." Haneul said trying to sooth his twin's frayed nerve.

"You'll be roomed with your partner…whoever he or she is." Hwoarang muttered.

Then there was a knock on the door…

"Hwoarang, time to go mate! We have to see the pairing result…" Steve called out.

With a heavy sigh, Hwoarang led his Twin to his doom. Last night they were told to pick a number and they did, his number was 10 and his blind twin was 2…he couldn't help but be worried, he don't want his twin to end up with idiots or worse Bryan Fury whom still annoyed after being defeated by a blind man.

"Hwoarang, relax I can handle whoever I'll end up with…you already saw what I did to Bryan right? I can defend myself." The Blind Redhead said trying to soothe his twin's nerve.

"Yeah, but there are other strong people, Bryan is not the strong one…" Hwoarang said glancing at his twin who was walking beside him.

Steve watched the twin talk, he was amazed how Hwoarang behaves around his twin, it was like he was playfully being bullied by his twin and Hwoarang was returning the playful jibe…it was like this was a whole new Hwoarang. Once they reached the lobby all fighters were gathering at the board, Steve was looking for his number and who was he going to be paired with. Hwoarang was doing the same and once he did found what he was looking for his heart stopped…there on the board…

**Number 10: Hwoarang ||| Partner Number 10: Jin Kazama**

"AWW Hell No!" He cried out.

The other fighters looked at him some chuckled that he was being paired with his rival, it's going to be fun watching this two bantering and ignoring…Steve walked at the duo, he already found who the blind redhead's partner is, the only thing that gets in his way is whether he'll tell Hwoarang who the blind guy's partner is or not…but knowing he'll find out anyway.

"Mate…I already found who Han's partner is…" He called out.

Both twins looked at the blond man…or Hwoarang looked at the Blond Brit while the blind one did tried to make it look like he was looking at the Blond Brit.

"Who?" Hwoarang asked forgetting his agony of being paired with his rival.

"Umm…it's…_Kazuya Mishima…_" Steve said though he mumbled the name…

"What?" Hwoarang called out. "What did you say? I didn't understand you."

"It's…_Kazuya Mishima…_" Steve said as he still mumbled the name…

Hwoarang groaned and glared at the boxer.

"For the love of all deities in heaven! Speak up, man! I can't understand what you are trying to say!"

"Your twin's partner is Kazuya Mishima!" Steve answered loud enough.

There was silence in the lobby, every fighter looked at the twins especially to the blind redhead.

"Who's Kazuya Mishima?" The Blind Redhead asked his Twin who was busy gawking at Steve who looked so uncomfortable. "Hwoarang?"

Then their Master enlightened the Blind Redhead who seems to be confused at the reaction.

"Kazuya Mishima, he is Jin Kazama's Father the current CEO of G-Corporation…son of Heihachi Mishima." Master Baek answered. "And he's your Tag Partner correct."

Haneul could only nod.

"But I think Hwoarang had a hard time understanding, Steve and I think he fainted while standing." The blind redhead said poking his twin's side.

The Tae Kwon Do Master sighed and dragged his student back to his room…

"Have you been training, well?" Master Baek asked.

"Yes…I already Mastered Hwa Rang Do and Taekkyeon, I'm half-way to the Tae Kwon Do and Kung-Fu, Master Baek. I'll train hard." The Blind Redhead said as he followed the duo.

People at the lobby could only watch them go and soon the news got to the Blind Redhead's Partner who seems to be intrigued by his New Partner and he was now looking at the Profile.

**Full Name:** Haneul Rang

**Status: **Alive

**Fighting Style: **Hwa Rang Do, Taekkyeon and Tae Kwon Do and Kung-Fu

**Nationality: **South Korean

**Height: **5'11 ½ (182 cm)

**Weight: **150 lbs. (68 kg)

**Eyes: **Dull Brown (When Blind), Brown (Original Color), Currently Blind

**Hair: **Auburn

**Likes: **Origami, Meditating, Singing, Flower Fields, Sakura Trees, Stars, Sunrise/set, cooking

**Dislikes: **Bullies, Thieves, Dark and Moonless Night (he gets uneasy whenever there is no Lights outside), Liars, People hurting the ones he loves, Boastful, people who can't back-up their threat or words

**Species: **Human

**Age: **22

**Blood Type: **O

**Occupation: **Hwa Rang Do and Taekkyeon Master

**Hobby: **Walking in the Forest, Forest Bathing, Meditating, Garden Walking, Training

**Alignment: **Good

Kazuya had to raise a brow on the Profile, a Blind young man fighting a tournament, but he had to say this one is either crazy or a formidable fighter, he saw how this young man had defeated Bryan Fury in the Tournament despite being blind, the Officers had mistaken him for Hwoarang who surprisingly bearing the same face as this blind young man though harsh in features. He had to admit he was curious but he won't show that and this young man would be his Tag Partner and will be staying with him for the whole tournament.

At the Twins' Room Hwoarang had helped his twin to pack up.

"Hwoarang, I'll be fine, don't worry." The blind redhead said as he put a shirt in the bag.

"How can I not, that guy is crazy." Hwoarang said as he put a pair of neatly folded Dopo on the bag.

"Like I said don't jump in conclusion. You don't know the man all too well that's why the Tournament Host and Officials gave us a week to get to know our partner, whatever harsh history he had, it has to be that history made him the person he is now, same goes for your partner Jin Kazama. We had history of our own and it makes the person of who we are now, Hwoarang. Let me judge him and I'll tell you if he's good or bad. Believe in me as I believed in you just this once, Hwoa." The blind redhead said as he close his bag.

"Alright…I want to give it a try, I believe you know what you're doing if anything goes wrong come to me, okay?" Hwoarang said hugging his twin.

"Yes…yes I will." Haneul said and hugged back his brother.

Then there was a knock on the door…

"Mr. Haneul Rang are you ready to go?" the muffled voice called out.

The blind redhead nodded to his brother and waved goodbye, then he left the room accompanied by the officers to lead the blind redhead to his partner's room. As soon as the blind redhead left Jin came to stay in his rival's room reluctantly.

"Just stay the fuck away, Kazama…" Hwoarang snapped and left to find Steve.

But as he turns to the corner he bumped or rather crashed on Steve who looks like being chased by the devil.

"You gotta hide me, Mate! He's gonna get me, he's going to kill me mate, He's crazy I tell you! Crazy!" Steve cried shaking Hwoarang like a champagne bottle.

Hwoarang slapped the frantic blond boxer left and right, and then held him by the shoulder.

"Calm down will you!? Who's gonna get you, and going to kill you?" Hwoarang asked rather curiously, who could've made the Boxer so scared out of his boxing gloves…

"Fury! Bryan Fury's going to kill me, He's gonna get me!" Steve cried.

"You got to be the unluckiest guy in the tournament…" Paul called out as he turns to the corner.

Steve cried at that, there's no way he can survive a night with Bryan Fury who was still sore on his defeat on the blind redhead.

"I'd rather want to pair with that Jack guy- than _HIM_!" Steve cried out. "What am I going to do!?"

"He couldn't be that bad right?" Marshal asked.

"NO! That Guy is Crazy!" Steve sobbed.

"Come on man at least you're not alone…" Hwoarang said sullenly as he pat his friend on the back.

Soon King, Marduk, Miguel and Leo joined Paul and Marshall at the side.

"At least Kazuya Mishima is decent enough not to attack your twin on his sleep! Mine is a whole different story!" Steve said. "Please let me stay in your room! I'll die if I even take a glance on that crazy guy!"

It happen that Bryan passed by causing Steve to shriek like a girl and hide behind Hwoarang who felt a little awkward at the moment.

"Well…you're not the only one unlucky enough to be paired with someone they hated the most." Miguel slurred.

The two looked at the Spanish guy like he was crazy.

"Miss Nina was paired with Miss Anna, Bruce is paired with Ganryu, I think Yoshimitsu was paired with Mister Baek Doo San, Feng is paired with Lei Wulong, Lee is paired with Lars, Eddy is with Christie, Ling is with Julia, Alisa is with Zafina, then there's Lili and Asuka followed by Raven and Dragunov, then there's Hwoarang and Jin Kazama, then You and Bryan Fury." Leo said to Steve who somewhat peering out of Hwoarang.

"You forgot someone…" Paul said.

Leo, Miguel, King, Marduk and Marshall looked at Paul curiously.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We have a Super Rookie, right?" Paul asked.

"Oh! That Blind guy..." Marduk said.

"His name is Haneul, Hwoarang's Twin." Paul added.

"Ah! He's that guy who kicked Bryan's ass right? So who was he paired with?" King Asked.

"Kazuya Mishima…" Hwoarang and Steve Chorused.

The four looked at the duo like crazy…

"I heard rumors and couldn't believe it was actually true…" Miguel said.

"Where is he now?" Leo asked.

"On his way to his partner…" Hwoarang sulked.

"Talk about tough luck…" Leo muttered.

**Room 1666** The blind redhead stood in front of the mysterious door that he assumed to be his partner's room, the people who accompanied him cowered and left him behind. So he had to go on his own and knocked at the door softly.

"Mr. Mishima? Are you here? It's me your Partner." He called out softly which would be too odd to someone who is as formidable as Hwoarang.

The people and other fighter at the corner peeks to see what is going to happen, they watched as the blind redhead waited for the feared man to answer the door, they betted that Kazuya Mishima would kick the poor guy out of his sight or take the guy in and accept him as a partner. The door opened and revealed the man that the blind redhead would be partnered with.

The red headed warrior started and glanced up at him or would have if his eyes is open, but according to the profile this young man is blind, hearing his footsteps. Kazuya stopped, meeting dull brown eyes steadily. It surprised him that the blind redhead didn't immediately look away as some of the others did, but would the young man do the same if he could actually see? Rather, this one stared into his eyes with just as much blank shock as he had been for almost five seconds before blinking and lowering his head so that red bangs covered his blind eyes.

Kazuya silently raised an eyebrow at the reaction. The redhead shifted his feet for a moment before looking up into Kazuya again or had tried to despite being blind, an uneasy, questioning gaze. He turned to face the man fully, standing at attention, though looking like he would like to slump his shoulders and hide behind his hair.

As he had begun to suspect, Kazuya saw the number two pinned to the young man's shirt. After a moment of taking in the young man standing before him, he cocked his head slightly, regarding those dull brown eyes.

The gaze that returned his was uneasy, asking for something, asking some question, but, surprisingly, did not seem to fear him. The young man was wary, ready to dart back it seemed depending on his reaction, but right now he was just waiting for something. Unfortunately, Kazuya had no way of discerning exactly what.

After a moment, Kazuya reached into his coat and withdrew the number he had tucked away there and looked at it.

"You're my partner, then?" He asked his voice was deep and smooth.

Haneul nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, his voice soft, but respectably even. He still looked as if he had just suffered the shock of his life. Kazuya noted this and decided to be gentle for the moment.

He glanced at the corner and noticed shadows as if eavesdropping, glancing back at the blind redhead again, what he saw, though encouraging in that the young man wasn't cringing at all. He nodded and had to step aside to let the young man in.

"Come in…" He called out holding the young man's arm gently to lead him inside the room while the other carries the luggage.

He heard the surprised whispers at the hallway and let it be…he had no vendetta against this young man, despite have the same looks at his son's rival, this one seems to be the quiet, responsible, well-mannered and calm and collected one, well…at least he didn't end up with weak and annoying fighters, Kami know what will he do, but this one is bearable, this one is unlike to that rambunctious redhead, so he won't have any problems dealing on this one.

He watched how the blind redhead acquaints the room and seems to be having no problems on moving around, the young man's clothes are neatly folded in the cabinet, and the luggage was well placed under the bed. His partner seems to be a neat type of person.

Then noises from the corridor got their attention.

"_I'd rather die than knocking that door, Kazama!" _Hwoarang's voice called out.

"_Even if your twin is at the other side of that door?" _Jin's voice answered.

"_Just put it by the door! Your old man would come out and pick it up later." _Hwoarang's voice grounded. _"Gods! What was that old coot thinking of these things! What was he planning to do? A dating tournament?!"_

"_Ask him yourself." _Jin's voice answered.

Back inside the room, the blind redhead could only sigh at the bantering and went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and opened the door surprising the two.

"Yes?" He asked.

Jin and Hwoarang turned to the door and found the blind redhead facing them wearing a curious look on his face. Jin couldn't say a word and handed an envelope over.

"Uhh…we gotta go…" Hwoarang stammered and dragged his surprised rival away.

Back at the room, the blind redhead handed the envelope over to his partner to read, the man accepted the envelope and read the letter. The man grunted and put the letter down.

"May I know what the letter had said, Mr. Mishima?" Haneul asked lightly.

"All fighters are given a week off to know their partner, you better pack a week worth set of clothing because all of us are going to God knows where." Was all Kazuya answered and left the living room.

Well…there is no use of arguing, he had to pack up like what his partner had told him to do. Why does others afraid of Mr. Kazuya Mishima? He folded some shirts, pants and some of his training clothes and some necessary things to bring, it didn't take him long and he was ready…soon enough his partner was by the door he knew because of the heavy footsteps.

"Are you done?" The man asked gruffly.

He nodded and carried his duffel bag but as soon as he passed the door, his duffel bag was lifted off his back away from his hand, then he was dragged down the lobby. They were the first to come and had to wait for the others, The young Redhead was sitting by the couch and was fiddling with a piece of paper and folding it into something, Kazuya found it entertaining, the boy's fingers were fast in folding those papers and soon he found himself watching seven different colored paper cranes. The boy seems to be fond of paper cranes. The other fighters were taking their time preparing.

"The others seem to be taking their time…" The Blind Young man said after he set the last paper crane at the table.

Kazuya snorted, the boy had just noticed it now?

"Boy…you stay here, I'll go check on something…don't go anywhere." He ordered.

"Yes, of course." Haneul answered complying with what his partner had told him, he don't want to ask what his partner where he'll go, he don't want to intrude.

Kazuya left the lobby for a while to see something and left his partner for the meantime. While Kazuya was not around Haneul was just sitting there hugging the pillow nearby, doesn't know what time was it, sometimes it's hard to be blind, you couldn't see or know what time it is. Then he sensed two…no…three presence behind him, they were unfamiliar.

"Hey babe. Want to have fun with us?" asked bastard A.

"Yeah, we thought you looked a little lonely." said bastard B.

"Did your boyfriend stand you up?" bastard C laughed.

'_Annoying…'_ Seung thought.

She ignored them and started to walk away.

Suddenly there was an arm stopping her from doing so. She looked back and said:

"Let go!"

"You know it's not nice to ignore someone like that." said bastard B.

"Yeah, entertain us, girlie…" chirped bastard C.

Seung glared his 'you-called-me-a-girl-now-I-kill-you' glare.

"I'm no girl. Are you blind or what? Idiots!"

"The hell did you just say you little bastard!" yelled bastard A.

Bastard A was about to hit the blind redhead, so Haneul getting ready for the impact…. That never came.

Though he couldn't see, he opened his eyes, they weren't the usual dull brown, there was a hint of golden glow in them and sensed a heavy and dark presence, Kazuya Mishima had returned from wherever he went, he was holding Bastard A's hand in a strong hold.

"Pathetic insects..." He's not happy at all.

He pulled his free hand back and hit bastard A in the face, sending him flying far across the lobby. Kazuya wasted no time spinning around and delivering a powerful kick to bastard B's jaw, sending him flying through the air and landing on the ground a few feet away with a resounding and highly painful crack. And as fate would have it, he landed directly in front of his friends who gathered, his current state of unconsciousness acting as a warning to them.

"Get Lost." He growled in his deep tone. "Take your friends with you and leave before I change my mind and kill you all."

The street insects ran back to where they belong leaving the enraged CEO of G Corporation and the blind redhead, the other fighters who arrived just in time to see the scene starts.

Kazuya glared to where the insects ran off, he'll get rid of them later, he turned to his blind partner and saw him massaging his wrist, the blind boy didn't look so happy at all. He knew the boy won't fight back since he knew that he was out numbered and he was blind, but something's odd. The boy's eyes, according to his profile his eyes were Brown, but since he's blind it's dull brown, but why is it that the Dull brown had a faint glow of gold, there is something about the boy he doesn't know and he had to find out.

"Is something wrong?" The Blind Redhead asked sensing his partner's confusion.

"Nothing…" Was all the man answered and carried off the two duffel bags.

"Where are we going?" Haneul asked as he tried to follow his partner.

"God knows where, that bastard won't tell…whatever he's planning I won't fall for it." Kazuya snarled clearly he wasn't happy at all.

"Is it really that bad or am I just plain annoying you that's why you're angry…?" The Blind Redhead asked.

"You don't know what that bastard can do and no…" Kazuya answered gruffly.

"Are you always this gruff in the morning?" The Blind Redhead asked tilting his head aside.

The group of fighters who were following the duo cringed, Kazuya spared his partner a scathing look but it won't work since the young man is blind and couldn't see the glare, he just huffed in response which earned him a light chuckle. He can't believe he was being patient with the young man. It will be a very long day for someone like him.

At the back of the group…

"Those two get along well…" Marshall whispered.

"Well…they're very unlikely partners, Bipolar Pair I say." Paul whispered back.

The others had to agree to that, Kazuya was too cold, selfish, and ruthless of a fighter, while the Blind Redhead is Kind, Understanding and friendly but a strong fighter. To others it was a surprise that Kazuya didn't denied the blind young man to be his partner and hadn't hurt the redhead yet

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
